Duel Monster Spirits
by Dark Magician Boy1
Summary: 5 millenias passed since the year of Duel Monster cards. Now see the after life of Yu-gi-oh!
1. Default Chapter

Jason: Hi everybody, I'm Dark Magician Boy. But when I'm in a fan fiction, you can call me Jason. And here to co-host my fanfiction is Dark Magician Girl.  
  
DMG: You can also call me Kaore, after all, that's what I'm called in the fanfic.  
  
Jason: I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fanfic.  
  
DMG: And in the first and second chapters, you won't be seeing any Yu-gi- oh! characters. But in chapter3 you will.  
  
Jason: Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Jason: Hey, the fanfiction theatre is now showing chapter 1 of Duel Monster Spirits  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
Duel Monster Spirits  
Chapter 1: Moving to Japan  
  
A boy, wearing a blue vest (not zipped-up but with a white T-shirt under it) and blue jeans, was in his room packing up all his stuff in boxes. When he was finally done, he lied down on his bed (exhausted) and started to think.  
  
~My POV~  
It's not fair. Why should I, Jason Myers, the most popular boy in my school move to Japan. The only thing good about Japan is its anime cartoons, and even those are bad. They take things too seriously, unlike America that shows eyes 3ft. above people's faces or talking dogs and cats.  
  
"Jason!" I heard a voice call. I then realized that it was my Father. "Jason, it's time that we go to the boat. We don't want to miss our trip now do we." Oh trust me dad, yes I do.  
  
*On the boat* "#347, this is our room," my father said, "aren't you just excited that we'll be living in Japan for now on."  
  
"No," I responded.  
  
My father was confused. "But, I thought ."  
  
"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG," I interrupted, "I WANTED TO STAY IN AMERICA. IN JAPAN, I'LL PROBABLY BE DISCRIMINATED BECAUSE I'M AN AMERICAN. DON'T FORGET WE THREW THE ATOM BOMB ON THEM. DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU?" With that I went inside the room. "Jason?" my dad called. He knocked three times and then left.  
  
Inside the room I took out a picture of my mother and started to cry. Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you have to die in the World Trade Center? I hate you, I hate you, I. "No," I said realizing what I was saying, "I loved you and I still do."  
  
I then looked to the ground and saw a card. (It looked like a duel monster card except without the description, picture, name, and without the silver sticker at the bottom right hand corner.) I picked it up. All of a sudden a silver sticker appeared in the bottom right hand corner. It started to glow and I heard a voice.  
  
"Jason Myers," the voice called, "help me."  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed, "what the.who the.who are you?"  
  
" I'm Yami, and you must find your spirit and save me before he takes over the world."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba."  
  
"No," I said, "go away." I was about to rip the card I was holding.  
  
"Don't rip the card Jason."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
" Because if you don't, I'll give you ten friends from Japan."  
  
I started to think. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Find my spirit and save me before It's too late" And then, then voice faded. After that, I put the card and the picture away.  
  
*At our new house in Japan* Everything was unpacked and in It's place. " Dad, I'm going out side for a walk!" I shouted.  
  
"What.why?" he responded.  
  
"Because I said so," and I walked out the door.  
  
I was halfway down the block when I started to speak. "I guess Japan is okay, but what is with all the falling flower petals?"  
  
"They're sakuras, you know, cherry blossoms," I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a girl in a dress that had blond hair and green as emerald eyes. (She looked like Dark Magician Girl.) "Konnichiwa, I'm Kaore." Well, maybe there is something that's good about Japan.  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ Jason: Well that's the end of chapter one.  
  
DMG: So you have no mother in this fanfic.  
  
Jason: Nope, By the way, my mom is still alive; she didn't really die on 9/11.  
  
DMG: So don't review him asking if his mother really died.  
  
Jason: 'till next chapter, see ya. 


	2. The First Friend

Jason: I'm back with chapter two  
  
DMG: Yea, and this is where you get to meet the human forms of Dark Magician Magician of Black Chaos, Toon Dark Magician Girl, Dark Sage, and me.  
  
Jason: Basically, and the next chapter will have Yugi and his friends. Now for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: It's sad, but I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
DMG: Oh and people Konnichiwa means hello in Japanese  
  
Jason: And now for chapter 2.  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
Duel Monster Spirits  
Chapter 2: The First Friend  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Kaore," the girl said. "Who are you." It was quite for a second and then.  
  
~My POV~  
"I'm Jason," I responded. I liked her so I decided to tell her something nice. "That's a pretty dress you're wearing," I said. Oh man did I have to tell her something so dorky.  
  
She started to giggle and said, "Why thank you, but this isn't a dress. It's a Kimono," I stared at her wondering what a Kimono is. "Hajji memo shite?"  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked her.  
  
"It means How do you do," she responded. "Your not from Japan are you."  
  
"No," I responded starting to blush, "and everything's fine now"  
  
She giggled again knowing what I was talking about. "Well come on then," she said, "and I'll give you a tour. I need to get to my house any way."  
  
"Sure," I said happily still blushing.  
  
"By the way," she said, "I like you too." Score. Now, I was really blushing. Then we started the tour.  
  
We were just 15steps away from the corner when Kaore said, "Just around the corner is my house." That was quick. "We'll go in there for some refreshments." She told me.  
  
When we were at her house Kaore knocked on the door. When it opened, we saw a boy with long black hair and a obnoxious attitude. "What do you want baby sister," he said.  
  
"I'm not your baby sister, I'm your little sister and I'd appreciate it if you called me Kaore from now on," Kaore said.  
  
"So," he responded.  
  
"So we want to go in and get some juices," she said.  
  
"Up-up-up he's a stranger so he can't go inside," he said.  
  
"He's not a stranger, he's my friend, so get out of the way Niko!" Kaore yelled.  
  
"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get in trouble," he said.  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I won't." and we walked inside.  
  
"Who was he?" I asked.  
  
"That, was my brother, Niko," she told me. "Out of my two older brothers, Niko's the most annoying. Oh look, up ahead is my little sister Mika."  
  
"Ooooooo, Kaore, whose thiiiiissssss," Mika teased.  
  
"He's my friend, Jason," Kaore told her.  
  
"You mean booyfriieeend," Mika teased again.  
  
"Mika, what did mom discuss with you yesterday," Kaore said.  
  
"Put my toys away after I play with them," Mika said. I saw Kaore shoot a death glare at Mika. "Okay, okay I'm sorry," she told Kaore.  
  
"That's better," Kaore said and they walked away to the refrigerator. Yet once again, I would meet another one of Kaore's relatives. But this time it was the grandfather. "Hi grandpa, this is my friend, Jason. He's new here so."  
  
"So he's a stranger, right Kaore," he said, "remember what we told you about strangers."  
  
"He's not a stranger grandpa," Kaore said, "he's new to Japan and doesn't now much about it so I'm teaching him. Oh please grandpa don't tell. Jason's is, uhh he's, well, he's really kawaii." Then Kaore took two juice boxes and took me upstairs.  
  
*In Kaore's Room*  
"Thanks for sticking up for me Kaore," I said, "oh and by the way, what does kawaii mean."  
  
"Ohh it means uh nice," Kaore lied. "So what school are you going to. I go to Shin Low School."  
  
"I'm going to that school too," I responded, "I just don't know how to get there."  
  
"Oh, come on then, I can show you were it is," Kaore told me.  
  
"Well actually, I should be getting back home."  
  
"Okay then, it was nice meeting you," Kaore said.  
  
"You too," I responded and then I went home.  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ Jason: Well that was chapter two. I know it was bad.  
  
DMG: Make sure to tune into chapter3 where there will be Yugi and his friends.  
  
Jason: 'till next chapter, see ya. 


	3. First Day of School

Jason: Hello, it's me Jason.  
  
DMG: And I'm here too.  
  
Jason: Finally it's the third chapter, and you know what that means.  
  
DMG: Yugi and his friends will finally be introduced  
  
Jason: Lets not waist anymore time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
DMG: Now time for chapter 3.  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
Duel Monster Spirits  
Chapter 3: The First Day of School  
  
~My POV~  
I was almost done packing up all of my school supplies, (this should have been done last night, but I was too busy thinking about Kaore). "Jason!" I heard my dad call. "Coming, dad," I responded. I then packed my binder and Composition Notebook in the book bag, zipped it up, and took my skateboard and book bag down stairs.  
  
*Downstairs*  
When I was downstairs, I went to go and find my dad. He was in the kitchen. When I found him, I asked, "What do you want dad?" He answered, "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to walk you to school." "It's okay dad," I said, "I can get there myself." Dad looked confused. "But you don't know how to get there," he told me. "I have my ways," I said while smiling.  
~End POV~  
  
~Kaore's POV~  
I took the brush and started to brush my hair. I have to look my best if I wanted to impress Jason; after all he is very kawaii. Hopefully, I'll have him my class. Good thing that Jason doesn't know that kawaii means cute. The doorbell rang when I was finally done brushing my hair. "I'll get it," I called while going downstairs. I opened the door to see Jason with his book bag holding a skateboard.  
  
I started to blush. "Jason," I said, "what are you doing hear?" "Well," he started to say, "I was going to skateboard to school but then I thought that maybe I could walk with you to school." "Come on in," I said.  
  
When we were going upstairs my brother, Lee, was coming down stairs. "Kaore you aren't dressed yet?" he asked. "We're about to go to school." "I know," I responded. I saw Lee look at Jason. "What will you be doing up there?" he asked. "Getting dressed." I told him. "Riiight," he said sarcastically while walking downstairs. Ooooh I hate him.  
~End POV~  
  
~My POV~  
When we were in Kaore's room, I sat on the bed and asked Kaore, "Are you almost ready?" "Almost," she said while walking across the room. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser draw. "I just have to get dressed," she said as she went inside her bathroom. I looked around her room to see what it looked like. It had pink walls, a vanity, and a T.V. set. I liked it.  
  
Then I looked at her dresser and noticed that on top of it, there was a card that looked familiar. I pulled out a card out of my pocket and compared the two. "I knew it," I said. It was the same exact card that I found on the boat, empty and everything. That was a weird coincidence. What did it mean? Did it mean that Kaore and I were meant for each other?  
  
I sat back down on the bed and waited for Kaore to finish getting dressed. Finally the bathroom door opened and Kaore came out. She did her hair in there; it was now in a ponytail. At the sight of her prettiness, I blushed. "Well what are you waiting for?" Kaore asked while grabbing her book bag, "lets go."  
~End POV~  
  
~Kaore POV~  
Lee, Niko, Jason, and I were all walking to school. I was annoyed to hell by Lee and Niko. "So Kaore," Niko teased, "are you and your boyfriend in the same grade?" "He's not my boyfriend," I told him. "Oh come-on," Lee responded, "don't disappoint your boyfriend like that." He and Niko both started to laugh, and to make matters worse, Niko's girlfriend, Kyla, joined us.  
  
"Hello Niko," Kyla said. Kyla then gave him a kiss. "Hello Lee," she continued, "hello Kaore." She was so annoying. "Hello- oh who's this?" Kyla asked sarcastically. I had to say something before my brothers did. "He's my-" "He's Kaore's boyfriend," Niko interrupted. "Well isn't he the hot stuff. Where'd you find him Kaore," Kyla teased. That was it; I couldn't let this go on any longer. "Come on Jason," I said, "we shouldn't walk with these immature people or else people will think we're immature." "Then why don't you walk with Yugi and Tea?" Niko asked. I looked across the street to find that my brother wasn't joking; Yugi and Tea were walking together. "Fine," I said while grabbing Jason's hand, "we will." And with that we walked across the street.  
  
*Across the Street*  
We were finally across the street when Yugi asked, "Hey Kaore, who's that?" "He's Jason, my friend," I explained, "he's from America." Hopefully, he wouldn't think the Jason's my boyfriend. "Nice to meet you," Yugi said politely. "You too, nice hair. And you are?" Jason asked. "I'm Tea, so you're from America, how interesting. So do you go to Shin Low School?" Tea asked. "Yeah," Jason replied. I can tell that we are all going to be great friends.  
~End POV~  
  
~My POV~  
I can't believe it, three friends already. That Yami guy was right; he really is giving me ten friends. I wonder who the other seven will be. "Yo, move over dude," some guy with brown hair said while shoving me. "Yeah, we need to talk wit Yugi," some other guy with blonde hair said. "Yo Yugi," the guy said while holding Yugi up with one hand and making a fist with the other, "I didn't do my home work today, so you're going to give me yours or else." "Hey," I shouted, "leave my friend alone." The guy threw Yugi to the ground and said, "Do you know who your talking to?" "A punk for one thing," I told him. "I'm Joey, and that there is Tristan," he told me, "and we're going to punch your guts out." And with that, both him and Tristan punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground. Man they throw a good punch. Then Kaore walked up. "You leave us alone," she shouted. "How about not, and I punch your brains out," Joey said. Then he threw a punch. I would have blocked it but someone else did with his hand. I looked up to see Niko protecting his sister. "Leave them alone or else you'll have to go up against all three of us," Niko explained. Joey looked and saw Lee and Kyla standing behind Niko. "Fine," Joey said, "I had other detentions before. Come on Tristan." And then they left.  
  
Kyla went to go and help Yugi. "You okay sugar," Kyla asked Yugi. "Yeah, I guess so," Yugi responded. "How about you," Niko asked me, "are you okay." "Yeah," I told him. He smiled. "You have spunk kid, you should hang out with Kyla, Lee, and me." "I'll mark it on my to do list," I said sarcastically. "Great," he said, "well we should get going," And they all walked away. "Looks like you've made friends with my brother," Kaore said. "That's what I like about my brothers, they annoy me, but they are always there for me." "Well, let's go to school," Yugi said. "Right," Tea said, "we don't want to be late."  
  
*At School*  
I've already been introduced to everybody and I'm in the same class as Kaore, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Tea sat in front of Yugi, I sat on the right of Yugi, and Kaore sat on the right of me. Joey and Tristan were in the front of the room on the right, (the teacher wanted to keep a close eye on them) and there was this guy sitting on the right of Kaore who kept on looking at me. The teacher's name was Mr.Masaki. I wanted to put on a good impression but I had to ask Kaore something. "Hey Kaore," I asked, "Who's that guy sitting next to you." Kaore turned around and said, "That's Ryan Shako, he's been trying to make me his girlfriend for who knows how long." I looked at him. Ryan, huh. Looks like I've got competition.  
  
The bell for lunch rang, and everybody left the classroom except for Kaore, Ryan, and me. When Kaore had all here books, she walked to me, put her books on my desk and said, "Jason, what you did this morning was really heroic. I just wanted to say that that was really nice of you." Then she then she hugged me. "Thanks," Kaore finished. I was so happy that she was hugging me until I looked up and saw Ryan glaring at me. I felt bad for him. He came before me and Kaore's falling in love with me. That has to be hard.  
~End POV~  
  
~Ryan's POV~  
When I had my lunch, I went to go and sit with Joey and Tristan. It was time for a talk.  
  
"Hello Joey, Hello Tristan," I said. "Oh, ah hello Ryan," both Joey and Tristan said. They seemed worried, and I wouldn't blame them for what I was going to lay on them. "I see that you didn't kill the new kid," I told them, "WHY NOT." "Well, you see, Kaore's creep brother joined in," Tristan explained. "You failed me again," I told them, "looks like I have to take matters into my own hands. So, hears what were going to do."  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ Jason: Finally done with chapter3  
  
DMG: If you want to know what Joey, Tristan, and Ryan will be doing.  
  
Jason: Yeah, so 'till next chapter, see ya. 


	4. The Spirit of Fire

Jason: Hello, It's me Jason.  
  
DMG: And I'm Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Jason: Now this is my last chapter, so I need you guys to review me.  
  
DMG: That way he knows what to improve on.  
  
Jason: Exactly, now time for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Jason: Now time for chapter4  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^  
Duel Monster Spirits  
Chapter 4: The Spirit of Fire  
  
~My POV~  
Everybody was at there lockers, getting ready to go home from a long day of school. I was already packed up; I was just waiting for Yugi, (who's locker was right next to mine) to be all packed up. Then we would go to Tea's locker, and then to Kaore's. "Okay, I'm ready," Yugi said while putting on his book bag. "Well then, let's go," I told him.  
  
We were on the sidewalk, almost halfway to Kaore's house. "Here's your stop Kaore," Tea said. It looked like Kaore wasn't listening, she was just watching the ground. We were finally at Kaore's house. "Bye Kaore," both Yugi and Tea said together. "Yeah, see ya," Kaore responded while walking up the stairs. Then she turned around and said, "Bye Jason." She smiled and then went inside her house. I waved goodbye at the closed door. Then I heard Yugi ask, "So do you love her?" "WHAT!" I shouted. "Oh come on," Tea continued, "you know you like her." "Yeah but uh," I said. I had to change the subject. "Uh, I got to go," I said and then I ran to cross the corner to be out of sight. When I was across the corner, I sighed in relief but for a short period of time because after that, some one covered my mouth. I started muttering gibberish trying to call for help. "Shut up you idiot," the guy said. It sounded like Joey. The next thing I know is that Tristan was in front of me getting ready to punch me. Then he punched me and I passed out.  
  
Uh, I was finally waking up. My stomach was hurting me. Tristan must of hit me real hard if I passed out because of it. Then I realized that I was in a forest. I didn't know where I was. "Hello, Jason," I heard a voice said. I turned around and saw a guy wearing a cape, had a weird shaped hat, and had a sword. "I'm Celtic Guardian and I will make you pay for hugging Kaore," he said. "How did you know about that," I asked him. "Oh I'm full of surprises," Celtic told me.  
  
Celtic Guardian attacked. He threw a punch but I blocked it with my hand. Then I kicked him with my right foot, turned around, and kicked him with my left foot. He fell down, but then kicked himself up. "Well, you're good with your combat," he told me, "let's see how you'll do against my sword." Celtic Guardian took out his sword. I wouldn't stand a chance if I went up against his sword. What should I do?  
  
Then I heard a voice say, "You must find your spirit, Jason." "Yami," I said in surprise. Celtic swung his sword, but I dodged it by rolling to the left. I pulled out the card that I found on the boat to Japan. "What do you mean Yami?" I asked. "You must find the Duel Monster Spirit inside of you," Yami told me. Celtic swung his sword on it, but I dodged it by jumping to the right. "How?" I asked Yami. But what he told me was useless. "You must find out for yourself," Yami told me. Yep, that was definitely useless. Celtic swung his sword again. I tried to dodge it, but he slit my arm. It wasn't cut off tough (like in Star Wars).  
  
"Finally," Celtic said, "I won't be bothered by you again. This is for Kaiba, but more importantly, this is for me." He raised his sword, but before he could swing the sword somebody tackled him. When he rose up, I realized it was Lee. "What are you doing here Lee," I asked. Held up an empty card like mine and said, "Yami sent me here, I took Niko's car." Celtic rose. "How dare you," he said, "Master Kaiba sent me to destroy to you, and that's what I plan to do." "It's not right to battle an unarmed opponent," Lee said, "so I will battle you." Then a burst of flames surrounded Lee. Was this one of Celtic Guardian's tricks. I didn't know what to expect.  
~End POV~  
  
~Lee POV~  
I was in a burst of fire. Even though I was touching the fire, I couldn't feel it, and more importantly, I wasn't being burnt to a crisp. Then, the card I was hold floated up to me and faced me. I noticed that the card was creating the fire. I also noticed that the card now had a name on it, a picture of a guy who looked like me, a description, and a silver sticker on the bottom right hand corner. "Pull off the sticker Lee," I heard Yami say. I pulled off the sticker. A silver lining then wrapped me up and transformed me into a duel monster. "You have become the Dark Magician the spirit of Fire." Yami explained.  
  
"You may have turned into the Dark Magician," Celtic said, "but you still don't have a chance of defeating me." Celtic jumped up and swung his sword. "Let's see how you do against my fire," I told him. I raised my hand to him while he was still in mid-air and shot fire and him. Part of his cape was on fire, but he put it out. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire," he told me while running towards me. I tried to throw more fire and him at him, but he dodged it. Then, he swung his sword so hard that when he missed, his sword was stuck to the ground.  
  
I kicked Celtic to the ground. Then, I picked up the sword magically, and gave it to him the same way. I then walked up to him. "Time to finish you off," I said. "Niko, use your Dark Magic Attack," I heard Yami say, "It's your ultimate attack." So, I pointed to Celtic and shouted, "Dark Magic," Then I saw a silver lining surround him and he disappeared. "Attack," I shouted, and I attacked the ground. "He disappeared," I told myself. I walked to Jason and offered my hand. "Let's get out of here," I said. He shook his yes and got up. I looked at his arm that was badly scarred. I was going to have to heal and so I did. I healed him with my magic. Then we went to the car.  
~End POV~  
  
^_^ @_@ ^_^ Jason: Well that's the end of the fan fiction.  
  
DMG: Make sure you review Jason on his fanfiction.  
  
Jason: Yeah, so 'til next chapter, see ya. 


End file.
